In 1960, a research training program was established by the Department of Dermatology at NYU supported by the National institute of Arthritis and Metabolic Diseases "to train physicians and scientists planning to enter a full-time career in dermatology, venerology or related fields of medicine or basic science". Our goal three and one-half decades later remains essentially the same. We propose to continue to use the facilities of our department and the departments of our colleagues to develop M.D., M.D./Ph.D., or Ph.D. academicians in order to insure that the exciting scientific progress which has been made during the past decade in skin disease-related research continues. Our focus will be research fellowship training for 2 to 3 years under the direct supervision of one of the more than 20 highly qualified preceptors in the departments of dermatology, biochemistry, cell biology, microbiology, pathology and pharmacology at NYU. Among the areas currently under active investigation and available for our trainees are pathways of pigmentation; cell biology and molecular biology of epithelium including epidermis and hair; basic and clinical cutaneous oncology, including AIDS research; various aspects of immunodermatology; proteases and angiogenesis; basic and clinical dermatopharmacology; cutaneous virology; and dermatopathology. All of our preceptors have made well- recognized contributions and, because of them, our department ranks among the major dermatologic training centers in our country. In addition to the research training, which is enhanced by our Sulzberger Scholars Program and the Skirball Institute of Biomolecular Medicine, our trainees will participate in research-related clinical activities and in the didactic and seminar programs of the Department of Dermatology and related departments. They may pursue formal courses in the Sackler Institute of Graduate Biomedical Sciences, the School of Medicine or elsewhere in the University. M.D. trainees will be chosen during or following their clinical training. The major criterion for selection will be a firm commitment to a career in academic dermatology since all of our residency applicants are intellectually capable of such careers. The major criterion for appointment of Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees will also be commitment; in this case, to a career in basic studies related to skin diseases-related problems.